block_strikefandomcom-20200222-history
Block Strike Wiki
About Block Strike Explore a fascinating dynamic First-Person Shooter with friends and other players online. Gather your friends, create a clan and win together in dynamic battles. Block Strike is meant to be as a copy of the game Counter Strike series. However, it is available on Android phones only. The game is developed by Rexet Studio and is powered by Unity3D . The game has more than 10,000,000+ downloads in Google Play. See Main Page to view more information and Guidelines of this wiki. History of the Game Block Strike was released on December 4, 2015. When it was launched, Block Strike had a lot less content. There were fewer weapons available, the game only had several game modes and maps weren't detailed at all: no barrels, doors, lighting, particle effects, etc. As time progressed, developers released numerous major and minor updates, that greatly improved gameplay: more than 15 different game modes, maps for each and every one of them, more weapons, skins and, eventually, stickers. By the time when 3rd edition of the game was released (v.3.0.0 +), Block Strike became increasingly popular worldwide. Rexet Studio takes players' feedback into consideration, fixing bugs and glitches that found by the community as soon as possible, adding community-made skins into the game, as well as adding new game modes, implementing new features, etc. Nowadays, Block Strike is a game that is played all over the world, despite the fact, that originally it was targeted towards Russian audience. Hundreds of players from Europe, USA, Brazil and other countries engage in battles daily. Gameplay Block Strike is a first person shooter where you are always competing against enemy players. The objective may vary from game mode to game mode (see a page dedicated specifically to them to find out more). In most game modes, there will be two teams: Red and Blue. Oftentimes, one team has to eliminate the other (whether it's by getting 100 kills, successfully planting/defusing a bomb and and/or killing the opposing team, etc.). When the game mode's objective is completed, the next map will be played (see the maps list for more information). In most gamemodes, players will use weapons, which can be bought in the Weapon Shop for BS Silver, however, they will have a UMP-45, a Glock and a Knife in their inventory by deafult. In some game modes players will be automatically given a weapon (on Gun Game, Hunter, Random, Hunger Games and Only) wihout needing to buy one. There are also game modes with non-killing objectives, like Surf, Bunny Hop and several Minigames: 50Traps, Football and BlockParty). Overall, gameplay in Block Strike is very diverse and each player can find an exciting and interesting game mode to play. 'Explore ' cases.jpg|'Cases'|link=https://block-strike.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cases dust 2.png|'Maps'|link=https://block-strike.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Maps modes.jpg|'Modes'|link=https://block-strike.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Modes guidelines.jpg|'Guidelines'|link=https://block-strike.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Main_page icon.png|'Versions'|link=https://block-strike.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Versions weapons.png|'Weapons'|link=https://block-strike.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons Trivia * Zombie Survival is the one of the most common gamemode in the game. * Block Strike looks to be a pixelated version of Counter Strike series. * When the developers Tibers and Raum join a server, they occasionally set the server to 50-100 available players to join. * AA-12 is the most overpowered gun than any of the other main weapons. * The only requirements you can earn golds easily is to level up, open free cases, and only to purchase them in-game. * The developers are Russian. Category:Browse Category:Main page Main Page Category:Cases Category:Versions Category:Maps